It has been known from DE 34 24 225 C2 that the foot of the injection element can be fastened in the injection head by diffusion welding. A very accurate snug fit of the foot and a surface-compacted hole in the injection head are necessary for preparing for the diffusion welding. Furthermore, an intermediate layer that is accurate to size must be applied on the external diameter of the foot. These preparatory operations require a highly accurate and time-consuming and expensive manufacture. DE 38 27 067 C2 describes an injection head, in which the injection elements are fastened only by soldering or bonding. Four solder depots, which are arranged at spaced locations one behind the other between the foot of the injection element and the hole in the front wall of the injection head, are provided there to achieve the required sealing and strength. Pure soldered and bonded joints represent an increased risk because of the high requirements imposed in terms of strength and tightness under operating conditions (thermal shock, vibrations of the element) and require extensive proof of quality and testing.